Crusaders of Wrynn
The Crusaders of Wrynn (abbreviated CoW) are a group of soldiers, marksmen, and spellcasters of all types who are loyal to the current King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, and are one of the highest ranking military groups. There are many regiments throughout the militaries of the Alliance: CoW is the 9th regiment of the Stormwind City Brigade. The Crusaders of Wrynn (AKA the "9th".) were once led by Marshal Tanavar Lightpath until his retirement and later assassination at which Admiral Ranets Daggerfang was granted command over the forces of the unit, appointed as the first and only Lord Commander of the 9th Regiment. Currently The Crusaders of Wrynn is now a disbanded organization, with many of it's past servicemen either in retirement or transferred to different postings. The History of CoW The Crusaders of Wrynn 'was created in February 7th, 2013 and had become very popular until it's disbanding. Crusaders of Wrynn was created by one of the soldiers among the royal guard, a then-young Commander named Tanavar Lightpath, as a group of soldiers who serve the current Wrynn on the throne, not just the Grand Marshal or the Highlords. Since founding the Crusaders of Wrynn, Tanavar Lightpath had risen quickly through the ranks to Highlord. CoW had been seen patrolling the city of Stormwind and doing missions against the Horde on the Eastern Kingdoms and in Northrend regularly during it's time. Previously, they could be found around Stormwind often. CoW had been moving around and was known to have even branched out to areas such as the Outland, Kalimdor and Pandaria. The Creation... ''The city of stormwind was quiet that day. Rain showered on the trees and soaked the grounds. The farms on the northern part of the city got more rain then usual on this certain day. The farmers looked to the sky from behind their windows and thanked the gods for watering their crops. One lone man walked through the streets. He was a young soldier of the stormwind army. He looked to the sky as he reached the cathedral of light. He was soaked as he walked inside the cathedral. Priests were in the room everywhere, one greeted him warmingly. "Welcome to the cathedral of light, paladin!" Spoke the greeter. The man nodded in greetings back, and continued walking into the cathedral. The man wore the tabard of stormwind and was in the normal stormwind uniform. This specific man was named Tanavar Lightpath, commander of the royal guard. Tanavar looked around the room. Light blew into the room and the priests and paladins covered their eyes as it burned through the whole cathedral. As the light dissapeared they found Tanavar on the ground, knocked out. The high-priests set him in a cot and set a priest to watch over him. What is most interesting about this small story is what happened to the man. He was blessed by a vision of the future. He saw soldiers lined up in a formation. They were battling horde in this vision. He saw a banner raised as the orcs, trolls, tauren, and others fell to the ground. A blue lion head on a white background, with a golden outline. One sentence spoke into Tanavar's mind: "Crusaders of Wrynn..." Tanavar woke up and hurried to the keep through the rain and spoke to King Varian Wrynn of what happened. Varian told Tanavar to make this 'Crusaders of Wrynn' as an alliance force. Tanavar did as told, now the crusaders are here in the alliance as a high ranking force ready for action. After the Creation... Crusaders of Wrynn had a hard time after the creation. From being accused of a copy off of The Stormwind Guard, to being attacked regularly by the Cults in Stormwind. CoW wouldn't have survived long if they didn't start changing how they worked, from guarding and patrolling the cities all the time, to doing elite missions every month! Many of these stories will be listed at 'Missions'. Missions Some of the missions done by Crusaders of Wrynn are listed here. 'The New Lich King' This is the story about how Crusaders of Wrynn formed a small group to go and challenge an enemy of unknown strength, to help save Azeroth. Planning the trip Tanavar and his men found a dreadlord they believed wished to become the new Lich King, and take over Azeroth. Crusaders of Wrynn knew just what to do, especially after their training, and started to plan a trip. They planned long and hard, trying to make alliances with other guilds, recruit, plan the trip, and learn more about their enemies, they didn't have time to do it and didn't know where to go either. Through time they learned more about what they were up against, it's strength, and where it was. The Blizzard After a month they were on their way to the Eastern Plaguelands, where their spy master, Yunakhi Ironfoot, had last seen the dreadlord. On the trip there they faced a fierce blizzard that followed them from Dun Morigh, to the Hinterlands. They went through the storm as one, fighting off the cold and making sure they weren't seperated in the sky. The storm didn't give up, it made the team slowly lose eachother and be unable to fly through the skys quickly, it seemed to be laughing through lightning as Tanavar dissapeared, and then Weslayner... There was somthing wrong from this storm, this the 3 left among the team knew. Ranenn, at the time was 3rd in command, was waiting for the group at the Wetlands. Tanavar found him, and they traveled north, hoping to catch up with the group. But what they didn't know was that they were one step ahead of them. Seperated They all started to become seperated, un-able to fly Ranenn and Tanavar went by road. They had to go on foot for they had no steeds, no way of finding the others. Chen (One of the others apart of the group and current 2nd in command) and Yunakhi ended up stopping as the storm passed, being locked inside Refugee Point stuck and locked inside well waiting for the end of the blizzard. No-one knows how but Weslayner ended up being locked inside too. He somhow kept up with the group by himself and lost in the storm, it was interesting. Rannen and Tanavar continued west on the road, they came to a cross roads, and lost eachother in the storm. "Follow the road, we'll find eachother soon!" Yelled Tanavar, though what neither of them knew, was that they went two different directions. The Plaguelands The group moved north until they reached the Western Plaguelands. Weslayner had returned home and Ranenn was knocked out, so it was just Yunakhi and Chen. They headed then to the Eastern Plaguelands, and then to Plaguewood, home of Scholomance. ''They came across a strange man dressed in purple clothing, he was running out of the plaguewood. Yunakhi and Chen believed it was the dreadord, so they chased him, how in-correct they were. They lost the man as the blizzard started to swell on the plaguelands, this blizzard was definetly caused by somthing, somthing more then a dreadlord. They chased the strange man until Chen recgonized him, one word escaped his mouth in awe. "Tanavar?!" Mind Controlled They soon learned that Tanavar was being mind controlled by the dreadlord, who they learned was really just a master death knight, the moment they got to the plaguelands. The corrupted Tanavar lead the group to the top of Archerus, the Ebon Hold, where a fierce battle broke out. Tanavar's skills as a paladin, combined with the skills of the master death knight, he was able to -almost- kill Yunakhi, but left south with her, keeping her prisoner, and the rest of the group being left behind. Prisoner What the group didn't know was that Yunakhi had two cursed daggers, one used on herself, that would re-open any wound ever opened in their past lives. The group followed Tanavar to the Northern Stranglethorn. Where Chen Ironfoot and Tanavar broke into a large fight, taking around half a day until Yunakhi stabbed Tanavar by surprise with the dagger still with a curse on it, banishing the death knight controlling Tanavar, and almost killing him aswell. Tanavar lived through it barely, for he was trained for such a curse. The group returned home to celebrate. Alliances Crusaders of Wrynn has many alliances, listed below. Seat of the Kingdom The Fourth Regiment of Stormwind had been allied with the Crusaders of Wrynn for a time. David Therapon and Tanavar Lightpath worked to make Stormwind a better place. Alliance Status: Ended (Alliance Dismissed following Regiment disbandment.) Partisans of Alterac Crusaders of Wrynn were long standing allies with the Partisans of Alterac, the two forces were well known for fighting together consistantly. Crusaders of Wrynn had helped send supplies to Alterac and had given their full support to the Alteracis when it is needed. Alliance Status: Ended Stormwind Local Defense The local defense of Stormwind was the very first ally of Crusaders of Wrynn. They most notably had defeated criminal groups together and captured Defias. The Crusaders had helped the local defense get back on it's feet. Alliance Status: Ended Stormwind City Watch Crusaders of Wrynn had once made a small alliance with the Stormwind City Watch. They made a small agreement if either of them needed help they would help each other and keep the City safe with everything they have. Alliance status: Ended All Alliances were ended and applications closed following the Regiment's untimely end. The Cause of CoW Have you ever heard of the SI:7? Or how about the Stormwind Guard? S.A.F.E., The Mountaineers of Ironforge, The Darnassus Sentinels, The Paladin's of Exodar. All of these are forces of the Alliance! But what happens when the SI:7 messes up? Or Ironforge's Mountaineers are stuck in a storm and need help getting out? When the Stormwind Guards don't do their job? That was the Crusaders of Wrynn's duty. They protected the Alliance as the strongest soldiers of the Alliance. People would sometimes call them the Guardians of the Alliance even. They were the soldiers who stood there fighting when other groups fell to their knees. Crusaders of Wrynn wished to serve the King of Stormwind however they can with all their power, from making organizations against those they believe wish to overthrow the King, to charging the Horde capital city Orgrimmar. CoW was made to be one of the most elite forces among the Alliance, and was getting there before it's end. Back up Force? Crusaders of Wrynn was specifically trained in all enviroments and scenario's to be able to be one of the most elite forces there was. But one thing most don't know about CoW was that Tanavar would make his soldiers do more then what they were originally supposed to do, trained them to be many of the forces inside the ''Alliance ''army. Incluing the SI:7, Stormwind Guard, The Royal Guard, The Airforce, The Navy, and the Army. What does 'Crusader' mean? Most thought 'Crusader' is a definition for a mounted paladin. Technically they are correct! But CoW saw that word and thought it differently. Crusader to them meant that one fought against evil and crime like a soldier, even if you were a medic, you were a crusader to them. The Regiment was well known for taking in all classes of soldiers, so long as they had a beating heart for the Grand Alliance. Recruitment (OOC) (Also see Crusaders of Wrynn Recruitment Flier) The CoW recruited regularly inside Cathedral Sqaure; any parties interested in joining would speak to an officer there. It would require an interview to join, with many questions, so one would expect to join, noted it could even take up to 10 minutes long, depending on the situation or how many people wished to join at the time. They would normally recruit at their Recruiting Office (RO), Just Maces inside the southern part of the sqaure. The RO is at the point where CoW can see criminals trying to meet there in quiet, and keep an eye on the sqaure itself. (Plus it is away from most of the Trolls/Spammers) Applications and Recruitment Closed. What we are looking for: Below is what we look for inside soldiers, and what we don't. Try to stick with 'IC Things we look for: ' We look for people good inside their craft with few-none crimes committed. 1. We look for people with good-neutral alignment. 2. We look for people with high respect for the king, and prefferably people with military history. 3. We expect you to get the uniform (Silver Armor) with or without a guildies help. The guild welcomes all types of people pretty much ICly, but we still got some requirements. 'OOC Things we look for: #We look for people with a good RP skills, new people are welcomed and we will give you tips on how to rp. #Gchat is OOC and we somtimes do stuff like TriviaBot in it so we expect people to like stuff like that #People with a kind personality, #Expect to be asked about getting MRP or TRP2 if you do not have it. #Mature people #Active players #Level 10+ charaters Things we do not accept #ERPers #Trolls / Spammers #Jerks #RP-Haters #Immature People Benefits of joining Crusaders of Wrynn #We are a kind guild #We are active #We have many guild perks to look forward too #You are guaranteed to become rich and strong! How to join We have an online application on our site. After signing in, click 'Recruitment'. We have three 'Threads Pinned - Locked' you should look at before entering your own thread with the questions in one of our pinned thread's answered. After that, you wait for a response. If accepted you find a Corporal ICly and show them the 'Flier' you filled out. They'll go over a few things with your character before giving you an invite to the Guild. Rankings of CoW (OOC) The GM and Co-GM: ' ' Marshal: ' * 'Tanavar Lightpath (Highlord) * [[Ranets Daggerfang|'Ranets Daggerfang']]' (Lord Commander)' Executive Officer: * Commander Zerina Enigma 'Officers:' Officers of the guild were split into five ranks, lowest being Corporal; Highest being a Council Member of any of the other four or higher. Council Members: * Folker Strongrock - Lieutenant Commander * Jonothan Monerey Jackson - Captain * Davvesse Coyer - Lieutenant Commander * Zerina Enigma - Commander (X.O. - Co-GM ) ---- Knights * Nicholas Kenway * Ranenn Wolfrun * Erraves James ---- Lieutenants * N/A ---- Captains * James Edrillin Tiberius ---- Sergeants * Alaeric Stormtreader * Beshk'no Hyjilholf * Kenrye Taylor * Daniel C. Ashwin * Okasan James ---- Corporals * Sadra Blaught * Hashil * Jurriaan * Viavi Moore * Valdarion Smite * Holly Tiberius ---- Divisions The 9th Regiment held many diverse Divisions before its disbandment. Any and all Divisions active until the Regiment's dismissal are listed below. 'Soldier Division' The Soldier Division was the Army itself of The Ninth Regiment. Most of the other Divisions worked under this one, and those amongst it worked amongst the others. The Ninth Regiment itself was the Soldier Division. Leader: Marshal Tanavar Lightpath (Formerly) Executive Command: Commander Zerina Enigma Officers: *Air Force Captain Jonothan M. Jackson *Captain James Edrillin Tiberius *Lieutenant Commander Davvesse Coyer *Lieutenant Commander Folker Strongrock 'Scout Division' The Scout Division was a group of Rogues, SI:7, Scouts, and other types of sneaky people who worked under Zerina inside Battles. They planed Tactical Missions, Scout Ahead, Poison Enemies, and did most of the before-hand work. Leader: Commander Zerina Enigma Executive Command: Lieutenant Commander Davvesse Coyer Officers: None chosen. 'Air Force' The Air Force was one of the newer Divisions amongst the Ninth Regiment. It was once lead by Air Captain Jackson. The Air Force fought from above, protecting and scouting with speed but less silence. Leader: Air Captain Jonothan Monerey Jackson Second in Command: None chosen. Officers: None chosen. 'Guard Division' The Guard Division was those amongst the Ninth Regiment who normally dealt with Patrols, Arrests, and the like. Tanavar lead the Guard Division until he decided he would give it up to one of his members and focus entirely on the Soldier Division. Leader: Beilo Sunstrider Second in Command: James Edrillin Tiberius Officers: None chosen. 'Archery Division' The Archery Division was a small task force who hid themselves inside the ranks of soldiers before firing their small arms at enemies. The Archery Division was in progress, and no one had been assigned to it by the time the organization fell apart. Leader: Beshk'no Hyjilholf Second in Command: None chosen. Officers: None chosen. Gallery Guild Logo Crusaders of Wrynn.jpg|Our current guild logo. WoWScrnShot 080113 015342.jpg|Crusader of Wrynn guarding Cathedral Square WoWScrnShot 080113 120840.jpg|Crusader of Wrynn taking down a criminal WoWScrnShot 080113 131450.jpg|Crusaders protecting King Varian Wrynn during a attack by the horde WoWScrnShot 080213 105034.jpg|Crusaders recruiting at cathedral square WoWScrnShot 080213 122323.jpg|Crusaders of Wrynn meeting with an ally guild. WoWScrnShot 080213 222643.jpg|Piles of gold found by Crusaders of Wrynn WoWScrnShot 081713 001041.jpg|Crusader of Wrynn gryphon doing flying excersises WoWScrnShot 082213 223426.jpg|Crusader hunting in Stranglethorn WoWScrnShot_080113_122643.jpg|Crusader flying through Darkshire to make sure it is safe Crusaders of Wrynn Recruiting Poster.jpg|A Flier for Crusaders of Wrynn|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Crusaders_of_Wrynn_Recruitment_Flier Crusaders of Wrynn Air Force Recruiting Poster.JPG|Air Force Recruiting Poster Crusaders of Wrynn Navy Recruiting Poster.JPG|Navy Recruiting Poster Defias Wanted Poster.JPG|Defias Wanted Poster WoWScrnShot_101413_125048.jpg|Crusaders in stranglethorn trying to save pertified adventurers WoWScrnShot_101413_125101.jpg|Crusader failing to heal a pertrified adventurer WoWScrnShot_101413_122856.jpg|Crusaders helping the rebels in Stranglethorn with their Kurzen problem. WoWScrnShot_101413_205623.jpg|Crusaders of Wrynn making peace with the Kaldorei Protectors Crusaders of Wrynn back-to-back.jpg|Back-to-back, surrounded by enemies! Site Banner - Asgard.JPG|Our site banner (Made by Asgard) Alaeric.png|Sir Alaeric Stormtreader|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Alaeric_Stormtreader Tanavar, Full Armor.jpg|Tanavar Lightpath|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Tanavar_Lightpath Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Crusaders of Wrynn Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Military Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations